This is an application to join a multi-center trial collaboration to test potential neuroprotective agents in Parkinson's disease. The specific protocol and study design will be developed by the steering committee by which all sites will abide. We are a Research Institute consisting of a President and Clinical Director, 5 Investigators, 4 Research Coordinators and 1 Business Administrator who handles marketing, patient recruitment and human resources. We have conducted over 20 clinical trials (Phases IB, II, III and IV) involving various stages of Parkinson's disease and other neurological conditions, including Restless Leg Syndrome, dystonia, tremor, myoclonus, multiple sclerosis, and diabetic neuropathy. In the trials involving Parkinson's disease, we have met and/or exceed enrollment expectations. In six of these, we were the highest enroller and/or in the top 20% of all sites regarding enrollment. At our institute location adjacent to the Orange Coast Memorial Medical Center, we have six patient exam rooms, one large research room dedicated to clinical trials, one room for phlebotomy/drug storage/equipment, countertop centrifuge, refrigerated centrifuge, ECG machine, sphingmometers, light box for viewing films/X-rays, EMG machine, one subzero freezer (-40 degrees), 2 refrigerator/freezers, a waiting room, video, and television. There is a mutli-level parking facility next to the hospital with cafeteria. [unreadable] [unreadable]